Joji
was a pirate who serves on the Walrus under Captain Flint. Biography Background Not much is known about Joji's past, except that he was probably born in Japan as he wields a katana. In unknown circumstances he ended up in Nassau, eventually joining the pirate crew of Captain James Flint. Season 1 Joji is first seen participating in the battle aboard Parrish's ship, cutting down English sailors after the bunker was breached. While interrogating John Silver, Gates and Flint threatened to torture the Urca schedule out of him, promising that Joji can extract information from anyone. However, Silver agreed to transcribe most of the schedule, then remain on the crew to provide the last vital piece of information, so we don't get to see Joji's very particular set of skills. Later, Joji was seen having his katana sharpened, showing how extremely particular he was about the merest blemish on his weapon. Before careening the Walrus, ''Joji watches with the rest of the crew as Billy Bones is inagurated quartermaster. He then listens to Billy's speech telling the crew to be diligent. Joji aids in careening the ship and after his shift is done, relaxes in a tent with Logan. When the ship begins to collapse, Joji watches as Flint and Morley rush to rescue Randall, whose leg was trapped. As they sail towards the ''Andromache, '' Joji prepares for the fight., donning his leather armor. As the ''Walrus prepared to board the Andromache, Joji was among the crew awaiting the moment to strike. As he waited, he kissed his sword. He was able to survive the initial battle, however twenty men led by Bryson had locked themselves in a bunker overlooking the cannons. That night, the pirates then planned on lowering Lars, an African crewmate covered in soot into the hold near the bunker. Lars, who in the poor light, is to get close to the bunker ignite a smoke grenade and toss it into the bunker. In the confusion, the pirates would then break down the door and kill Bryson's remaining men. Joshua and Joji lower Lars by the arms down into the lower deck, making sure that he makes no noise when he reaches the floor. Joji then waits with Joshua, poised to make the attack once Lars succeeds in his task. Lars is able to get within throwing distance, but is shot before he could complete the mission. Upon hearing the shot, the waiting Joji winces, knowing that Lars had been killed. The pirates were able to kill the remaining sailors when they freed the slaves, who unlocked the door from the inside. Joji again was one of the first men into the bunker. He stays by the entrance to the bunker, killing any sailors who try to escape. After the Scarborough ''spotted them due to an explosion, it opened fire on the ''Walrus, with Joji narrowly jumping out of the way of an incoming cannonball. After Dufresne is elected quartermaster to replace Billy who'd been thrown overboard escaping the Scarborough, ''Joji watches his initiation ritual with amusement. Dufresne's head is shaved and he recieves a tattoo of a shark's mouth on his right arm. Joji then watches Flint congratulate Dufresne on his appointment. During the final hunt for the ''Urca de Lima, the Walrus and Ranger encounted a Spanish Man O' War. Despite tricking the Man O' War into a position where both two ships could launch their broadside on it, it manages to turn. In the ensuing chaos, Joji attempts to carry a wounded crewmate to safety. Both ships were overwhelmed by the Man O' War's cannons, with the Walrus wrecked on a nearby Florida beach. Season 2 Joji survived the battle, along with about thirty other Walrus ''men. He reacted with anger and doubt to Flint's plan to steal the warship instead of the gold. During the battle on the Spanish Man O' War, Joji was one of the first pirates to board the ship after Flint and Silver were captured. He and Joshua led the charge, with Joji killing the ranking Spanish officer with a pistol shot to the face. The Spanish vessel was captured and the pirates sailed off. He was later seen fighting during Dufresne's failed attempt at taking a prize, killing the merchant captain after he signalled his crew to attack. After Flint orders the crew to cut loose from the merchant vessel, Joji severs several ropes with one swing of his sword. During one of Silver's goings on, Joji was teased by his fellow crew members, particularly Logan, for masturbating on the Man O' War's figurehead. The crew of the ship is ordered to remain on board while Flint and Silver go ashore to secure provisions. The plan goes awry when Flint finds out that Vane is in possession of the fort. Flint and Hornigold combine their crews and issue an ultimatum- if Vane and his men do not vacate the fort by sunrise the next day, it will be taken by force. Joji appears in the captain's cabin with Mr. Scott, who notifies Flint and Hornigold that there are pirates joining Vane's crew in preparation of Flint's attack. After the walls of the fort are destroyed, Joji and the rest of the crew from the Man O' War land on the beaches of Nassau. Joji helps carry a crate of muskets off of the longboats. The crew makes camp while they prepare to storm the ruins. Joji is sharpening his dagger before Billy Bones walks into the camp. Joji rises to greet him with the rest of the crew, they are overjoyed for they thought Billy had died after the battle with the ''Andromache. After Flint reneges on his deal with Hornigold and cancels the attack on the fort, Hornigold demands that the combined crew votes for the captain. Joji listens to Hornigold's speech about Flint's untrustworthiness and treachery. He is then dismayed to learn that the gold has been removed by Spain. He then listens to Silver's endorsement of Flint, and how only Flint offers them a way out of the life of a pirate. Joji votes for Flint, along with the majority of the crew. Joji later joins Billy in confronting Dufresne and the ten pirates who were willing to betray the rest of the crew. He looks at them hatefully as Billy informs them of their banishment from the crew. The Man O' War then sails for Charles Town, to deliver Abigail Ashe to her father. While Miranda Barlow and Abigail are on deck, Joji stands watch over them, to prevent any of the pirates from making unwanted advances. When he notices Abigail staring at him, he politely nods at her. He later attends the funeral of Nicholas, after he dies in a fall from the mast. He watches as Nicholas' body is thrown into the sea before returning to his post. The Man O' War remains in the bay of Charles Town while Flint goes ashore to negotiate with Peter Ashe. While Flint was ashore, Vane and his crew attacked. Joji resisted Charles Vane's crew when they captured the Man O' War in Charles Town, however he was disarmed and shackled along with the rest of the survivors. When Jenks and Yardley remove Silver from the rest of the crew, Joji stands up with the rest of his crewmates and they begin fighting with their captors. After Jenks threatens to fire on them, they cease fighting. This was a ruse to steal the keys to the shackles. After he removed his bonds, he later joined his crewmates in retaking the ship. Season 3 As a part of the vanguard, Joji likely takes part in the sacking of the colony whose magistrate hanged pirates. He later boarded the abandoned Straight Arrow ''with Flint and Billy to investigate. After Hornigold's ship is spotted, Flint leads the men back to the ''Walrus. ''After the crew hears Hornigold's offer of universal pardons, Flint addresses the gathered crew. Joji stands next to Muldoon while listening to Flint's speech about refusing surrender and continuing the fight. Flint then has the crew sail into a massive storm to shake off Hornigold. While they succeed, the ship nearly sinks in the process, and many men are washed overboard. Joji survives, but the crew is stranded with little food or water in the Sargasso Sea. The crew barely survives for multiple weeks as their limited stores dwindle. Joji watches with concern as Flint executes two crewmembers accused of stealing bread. The crew is eventually saved after Flint and Silver harpoon several sharks, providing the crew with fresh food. The wind picks up shortly thereafter, allowing the ''Walrus ''to sail. The crew makes camp on the beaches of the first island they come across. He is captured by the Maroon Island community with the rest of the crew. As they trek through the jungle, Silver falls due the pain in the stump of his leg. As Udo and other Maroons approache them, one pirate uses the distraction as an opportunity to run. Joji and the others watch him run away, while Kofi sends another Maroon after him,At the Maroon Camp, the Maroon Queen interrogates Silver before having the pirates imprisoned in cages. Joji is placed in a cage with Flint, Silver, Billy, Howell, De Groot, Dooley and Dobbs. He is shocked when a wounded Mr. Scott arrives on the island. He was released with the others when the alliance with the ex-slaves was agreed. Later, he was among Flint's landing party at Ocracoke Island, and witnesses the duel between Flint and Blackbeard. He watches uneasily as Teach almost kills Flint, but Flint is saved at the last moment by Vane. The ''Walrus ''then sails back to the Maroon Island. They sail back to Nassau to recruit men and more importantly, retrieve a weapons stockpile maintained by Mr. Scott's agents. Joji accompanied Silver and Billy to the tavern in Nassau as additional muscle, and stood watching by the entrance while Silver made his speech and killed Dufresne. After Silver finishes his speech, they rejoin Madi and her men outside the tavern and return to the ship. The next day, the ''Walrus ''waits at the promised position for recruits. They find Woodes Rogers sitting at a table set up on the beach under a flag of truce. Joji and another crewman row Flint to the beach to parley with Rogers. He waits by the boat, watching the proceedings. While Flint, Billy and Vane lead men to rescue Jack Rackham and, Joji stays aboard the ship. When Dobbs assaulted a young Maroon, Chidi, he was among the crew that locked them both inside a room, to prevent anyone else from learning about it. Joji watches as Silver and Dooley discuss what to do. Silver decides to get Madi involved, she orders Chidi to lie and say Kofi beat him for speaking disrespectfully to Madi. She then cuts Chidi loose. Silver then had the vanguard punish Dobbs, several men held him down while Dooley and Wayne administered a beating. When they return to the Maroon Camp, Joji and Chidi bring the cache of gems with them in the boat that ferries them across the river to the camp. There, they unload it and haul it into the camp. When the British forces arrive, Joji takes cover from the cannonfire behind the recently built barricade. He then helps defend the beach, firing his musket. Despite some initial success in stemming the tide, but once the British are able to bring their mortars to bear, the pirates are unable to hold their postion, and Flint orders the men to throw smoke bombs and retreat into the jungle. Once the British are lured in and begin bombarding the camp, Flint and his men launch a massive ambush. Joji participates in the assault, and helps rout the British. The pirates and Maroons are victorious over the British. Season 4 Joji was on the ''Walrus ''during the attempt to invade Nassau. The plan goes awry when three of the four ships in the pirate fleet are grounded on ships scuttled in the bay. As the ships are pounded by the fort's cannons, he takes cover on the main deck, crouching and shielding his face from splinters and debris. Eventually, Flint gives the order to abandon ship. Joji is able to make it into a longboat, however one of Rogers' sloops begins firing on them, and he can do nothing but look on in dismay as the pirates are routed. His boat makes it to the fallback position on the eastern shore, where they are met by Billy and his men. Billy leads them to Miranda Barlow's house, where the pirate resistance has established their base. When the pirates attack the Underhill plantation, Joji is one of the first pirates to engage the militia, killing the sentry as he sounds the alarm. During the standoff at the Underhill plantation, Joji sides with Flint and Madi as Billy and his men level their pistols at them. He fled into the wilderness with several others when the militia arrived. Flint, Madi, Joji and roughly a dozen others flee to an abandoned house in the interior. To plan their next move, Flint has Madi and Kofi go into Nassau town to gather information from whatever allies of their's that are still alive. After learning that Long John Silver is alive and a posse is heading to the Wrecks to apprehend him, he joins Flint and Dooley in rescuing Silver and Israel Hands from the redcoats. When they arrive, they find three redcoats cornering Silver and Israel Hands. Joji, Flint and Dooley then sneak up behind the redcoats and slit their throats with their daggers. Joji then points his pistol at Hands, not knowing if he is friend or foe, but Silver has him stand down. The group then makes their way back to the abandoned house, with Dooley and Joji going ahead. Joji watches as Madi and Silver reunite and kiss, with Madi ecstatic after believing Silver dead. Eme then briefs everyone on the situation in town, telling them of the scheduled executions and Captain Berringer's challenge to Long John Silver. Flint then resolves to have Eme send word of Silver's arrival throughout the town, telling them to join with the pirates when they march on Rogers' forces. Madi and Kofi go with Eme to ensure that word of Silver's arrival is spread throughout Nassau. Silver, Flint, Joji and the rest of their men march into Nassau, finding only shut doors before them. They walk into the square and find Berringer and a large company of Redcoats waiting for them. As they standoff, a whistle pierces the air and Madi and Kofi lead the citizens of Nassau, as well as pirates who had fought with them against Billy at the Underhill Estate. The pirates and Redcoats fire their weapons at each other before charging. Joji fires his pistol before discarding it in favor of his shortsword and dagger. As the battle turns against the Redcoats, Berringer orders his men to fall back and for a second company on the rooftops to begin firing their muskets at the pirates. The pirates are saved by another wave of reinforcements, led by Billy Bones and Jacob Garrett. The pirates finish off Berringer's remaining men, and Berringer has his throat cut by Hands on the very gallows he used to hang pirates. During the chaos following the takeover of Nassau, Joji stood guard at the governor's mansion while Flint and Silver briefed the newly formed Captain's Council. Joji goes with Silver, Billy, Jacob and Dooley to meet Flint and Eleanor at a tunnel entrance. The plan is to apprehend Eleanor and her men and for Billy to kill Flint. Billy waits by the entrance while the rest of the men, including Joji, are in the bushes. Jacob then informs Billy that Silver plans on betraying him, and has turned their men against him. Jacob tells Billy that he volunteered to kill him, thinking it should be a friend, but refuses. Jacob insults the men who now follow Silver, and draws his sword. Joji watches as Silver sends Hands to deal with them. Hands quickly kills Jacob and subdues Billy, but before he can finish off, the former bosun, Silver orders him to stop and to be brought to the Underhill Estate. Joji accompanies Silver to the Underhill Estate, where they meet with Julius. Joji stands guard while Silver attempts to negotiate an alliance between them. He retreated to the Underhill estate with many other pirates to take up a strong defensive position against the Spanish. When the Spanish cavalry attack from the rear, he fights them until Israel Hands calls for a retreat. Having made it into the barn, the Spanish attempt to burn the pirates out, however they are in turn surprised by Julius's army of slaves. Long John Silver leads the remaining pirates to help drive off the Spanish forces. Joji deftly cuts down multiple Spanish soldiers. Flint then arrives with news of Madi's death, devestating Silver. He then orders everyone left to go to the ''Walrus, ''which takes them to the Maroon Island. After Madi is revealed to be alive, the ''Walrus ''sails to Nassau and sends a reconnaissance party led by Kofi, however they are all captured. The ''Eurydice '' slips behind the ''Walrus ''during the night. Woodes Rogers then brings the captured pirates and Madi on deck in full view of those on the ''Walrus. ''He then begins executing the pirates starting with Kofi. Flint orders the ship to get their guns ready but Silver has them belay that order. He then has Joji and Adams bring the chest of jewels on deck and hoist it up so Rogers can see it. On Skeleton Island, Joji was one of the six men sent ashore by Silver to track down Flint and Dooley after they absconded with the Urca treasure. However, Flint’s used his cunning to fool the group into splitting up, then taking out three of the men single-handedly. Joji and another pirate eventually tracked him down. Pairing up, Flint took out the other guy, while Joji pinned Dooley’s hand to the ground without killing him, as if to say that he didn’t want to kill his brother. It was one hell of a fight between Flint and Joji, but in the end the silent and deadly pirate was killed. Trivia *Joji is the only pirate of Asian descent seen on the ''Walrus. Specifically, he seems to be of Japanese origin because he uses a katana in combat. *Joji appears in 35 episodes, yet never had a single line of dialogue. It's not even clear that he speaks English. Image Gallery jojipro.jpg jojipro3.jpg Joji_S1E5.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Flint Category:Recurring Characters